


Distractions

by theboardwalkbody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Oral, Smut, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since what happened at Mt. Weather Jasper has been finding ways to distract himself and forget the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Jasper Jordan slouched in his seat, hands idly twisting the almost empty cup on the table before him. He would need another drink soon. People milled about the room that had become a bar, some were enjoying themselves; celebrating the truce, their freedom, their happiness. Others, like Jasper, were trying to drown themselves in drink to forget. He looked around, the action making him a bit dizzy, and waved over a woman carrying a pitcher. "Fill it." he slurred, gesturing towards his cup. 

"Perhaps you should call it a night." she replied, walking over to him. She already knew what his response would be.  
"I'll fucking decide when I'll call it a night. Fill it." he snapped. 

The woman sighed and poured more moonshine into the ragged boys cup. Different night, same dance. For three months Jasper had been coming here and trying to erase the memories of the mountain from his mind. Jasper chugged the drink and thrust the large cup back at her, asserting that he was indeed nowhere near done for the night, and glared at her. Again she poured more liquid into his cup, this time she walked away immediately. 

Jasper put the heavy with drink cup back on the table and resumed his slouched position, occasionally taking gulps from the cup. He was almost finished with his current round when a young woman suddenly started shouting, breaking the monotonous droning of normal conversation. 

"Oh, fuck you!" the woman yelled, her words slurred by her own intoxication. "I don't need to sit her and be told what's best for me! You're not my fucking parents!" she rose from a seat across the room and threw her cup at the waitress who had attended to Jasper a while earlier. The young woman was beautiful, Jasper thought, her dark hair and pale skin reminded him of... no, he wouldn't think of her. The woman stormed out of the bar into the hallway and Jasper found himself suddenly rising from his own seat to follow her. Before he left he finished his drink and tossed the cup aside, stumbling out into the hallway and looking around for a sign of the direction the woman and left in. He saw her turn a corner and he ran after her. 

"Hey!" he called out.  
The dark-haired woman turned around. "What do you want?" she asked.  
"I've got some booze stashed away in my bunk." he told her, "we don't need the pricks to tell us when we've had enough."  
The woman smirked. "Well, lead the way. Name's Kara."  
"Jasper." he replied. 

Jasper led her back through camp to his private bunk. His room was a mess, dirty clothes tossed around the floor, bed unmade, his few belongings thrown haphazardly around the place. Kara didn't seem to mind. She entered his room, sat herself on his bed and stared at him.

"So where's the goods?" she asked, kicking off her shoes to make herself more comfortable.  
Jasper dug through a crate by the foot of the bed and pulled out two large bottles of moonshine. "For you." he handed one to her then plopped down on the bed next to her and took a long swig straight from the bottle. Kara popped the top off her bottle and did the same.  
"If you've got this, why do you bother with the bar?" she asked after she swallowed her mouthful of the stinging liquid.  
"I can't go running out." Jasper replied. "Why do you?"  
"Drink?" she asked. Jasper nodded. Kara gave a bitter smile. "We all have things we want to forget, don't we." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. "You were in the mountain, right?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Jasper barked. He gazed at her intently, she didn't back away from him despite his outburst. She looked strong, confident. She looked like someone who wouldn't need to drink away her memories, yet here she was. She looked like someone.... 

Jasper's lips crashed down on hers before he knew what he was doing, his hands cupping her cheeks to hold her face close to his. Kara didn't push him away, instead she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his body closer to hers. Neither of them spoke, neither of them slowed as they kissed each other fervently. Their tongues danced together and the room filled with the sounds of their intense kisses and heavy breathing. 

Jasper's hands gripped Kara's shirt and he broke their fevered kisses only long enough for him to remove her shirt and his own. He pushed her down on the bed and straddled her. He moved away from her mouth and down to her neck where he nipped and sucked at the skin over her throat. She moaned for him when he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. He smiled against her skin and moved down over her collar bone for a moment but his goal was elsewhere. 

His mouth found her breasts and he cupped each with his hands. He kneaded her breasts as he placed kisses at the tops of them, licking along the edge of her bra. When he'd had enough of playing with her breasts through her bra he gripped the middle of it and ripped it off, the back clasps giving away easily. He gazed at her exposed flesh for a moment and licked his lips before descending and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. As he sucked and licked at her pert nipple he rolled and pinched the other with his hand. 

Kara's chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. "Jasper..." she moaned. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down gently, she wanted more than this - needed more. 

Jasper got the hint and abandoned his ministrations on her breasts. He licked a trail down her stomach and lapped at her belly button as he worked his way down to the top of her pants. Without waiting he sat up and then reached down and pulled both her pants and underwear off in one go. He pushed her legs apart to open her up to him then laid down between her spread legs. With his left hand he used two fingers to part her lower lips. She was glistening, already soaked with her own slick juices, and Jasper felt his erection twitch at the sight of her spread open and dripping for him. He didn't waste any more time; he licked from the bottom of her slit to the top in one motion, keeping his tongue flat and using enough pressure to ensure she would feel every inch of his tongue licking her. 

"More." she moaned.

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. He licked at her again before suckling at her clit. He sucked at it roughly and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud a few times before he pulled away. The loss of contact making her whine. 

"Jasper, please." she cried.

He placed a kiss on her clit, pushed her legs wider apart, and re-positioned himself to allow more comfortable access to her. He shifted his focus from her clit to her opening again, still being stretched open by his fingers. Just as she was about to beg for him once more he slipped his tongue inside her and pushed in as deeply as he could. He moved his tongue in a circular motion, licking at her walls, before quickly thrusting in and out of her opening. 

Kara cried out in pleasure as Jasper tongue-fucked her, the feeling of his hot and slick tongue inside her was driving her crazy. She reached down and ran her hands over his shaved head before reaching lower to claw at his shoulders. She placed one hand back on the back of his head and pushed his face deeper into her needy cunt as she simultaneously lifted her hips. She needed more, she already felt her orgasm building up to it's peak but she knew she wouldn't cum from this alone. She needed him deeper, she needed something more. 

Realizing this Jasper reached around with his free hand. He snaked his arm under her thigh and hooked his arm around her leg so he could access her clit with his fingers. He began to rub circles over her clit as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her dripping, open cunt. She was so close to her orgasm that he could feel her walls begin to clench around his tongue. 

"Oh, fuck." she whined. "Jasper...." her breath hitched and she swallowed hard. "Jasper I can't hold back anymore."

Jasper didn't stop. He didn't want to. He wanted to have her cum all over his mouth. Within a few seconds she did. She came while yelling his name, her back arching and hips bucking as she did. Her walls spasmed around his tongue but he didn't stop his actions until she was finished cumming. When she was finished he could feel the muscles in her legs quivering from the force of the orgasm that has ripped through her. 

As Kara caught her breath Jasper rose and pushed his own pants down, removing his throbbing, erect cock from the confines of his clothing. Without giving her time to recover from her first orgasm he immediately grabbed her and positioned himself at her entrance. Reaching down to her opening he wet his fingers with her cum and used it to lube up his cock. He swirled the head of his cock at her opening to ensure he was coated enough to slide into her with ease before thrusting into her completely in one motion. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain at the sudden entrance. 

Jasper's thrusts were hard, deep, and frantic. He gripped her hips so tightly Kara knew there would be bruises. He was moaning loudly and cursing between the moans. The room now full of the sound of both their moaning and the sound of skin pounding against skin. It wasn't long before Jasper was at the edge himself. 

"Fuck!" he yelled as he thrust into Kara deeply. He was at the edge. With a few more thrusts he was yelling again and spilling himself inside her. The feeling of Jasper's hot cum filling her was enough to push her over the edge for a second time and she came quickly after. The both of them rode out their orgasms and then Jasper collapsed on top of her.

They were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. As Jasper lay over Kara he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. A memory of someone was trying to make it's way to his consciousness, but it wasn't quite able to form. A tear rolled down his cheek but he wasn't entirely sure why. For yet another night his distractions had worked.


End file.
